El dador de vida
by Blossom Lu
Summary: [ Viñeta sobre el pasado de Constanze ] Los padres de Constanze trabajan en una importante organización llamada "Seck". Ellos llevan a cabo un proyecto complementario para separar el alma del cuerpo humano. Sin embargo, nunca previeron usar a su propia hija para dicho fin. "—No tenemos otra opción, sino lo hacemos ella morirá..."


**El dador de vida**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (el de Constanze), sin embargo la historia es de mi completa autoría.

 **. . .**

 _Estoy hiriéndome, lo he perdido todo. Estoy perdiendo, ayúdame a respirar._

 ** _. . ._**

Seck era la organización que pretendía revolucionar el mundo. Seck era la esperanza de la última tecnología. Seck desarrollaba un prestigioso proyecto que llamaba mucho la atención de las grandes potencias mundiales.

Alemania fue la pionera en utilizar ese nuevo proyecto, aquél que pretendía que los humanos fuesen autónomos y sin sentimientos. Nacidos para obedecer, nacidos para innovar.

Dos ingenieros alemanes fueron los encargados del proyecto "Gefühllos". Ambos estudiaron por años el comportamiento de los humanos y animales, así como sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no previeron que Amara Albrechtsberger, prodigiosa Ingeniera en Biotecnología fuera a dar a luz.

La unión de Amara con Bertram von Braunschbank dio como resultado una niña cuyo nombre fue el de Constanze Amalie. Nacida en vísperas de diciembre y donde el invierno reinaba en la capital de Alemania, Berlín.

Como resultado de una baja temperatura y de complicaciones durante el parto, la salud de Constanze fue frágil desde sus primeros momentos de vida. Los médicos sospechaban que ella podría desarrollar un ligero retraso mental, cosa que asustó a los brillantes ingenieros. Sin embargo, y mediante diversos tratamientos Constanze sobrevivió a sus primeros meses de vida.

Amara y Bertram regresaron a Seck y trabajaron duro con el proyecto. Marchas forzadas de día y noche para encontrar el patrón perfecto para el proyecto. Todo mundo tenía altas expectativas en ellos. Pero algo cambió el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.

Fue una mañana calurosa de agosto, la niñera de Constanze se comunicó inmediatamente con Amara Albrechtsberge. Constanze no respiraba. La ambulancia llegó al hogar de la familia von Braunschbank de forma rápida y trasladaron a Constanze por orden directa de Amara al hospital que manejaba Seck de forma secreta. Ahí, los médicos le darían la atención adecuada.

Las horas pasaban, y la tensión incrementaba minuto a minuto. Constanze de apenas cinco años tenía en todo su cuerpo tubos y electrodos. Amara y Bertram miraban a su pequeña hija en esas condiciones y no lo podían creer, es como si ella ahora fuera producto de sus experimentos, de la experimentación que ellos llevaban a cabo por órdenes del gobierno en niños cuya salud era débil y con un destino poco probable y nada alentador.

Egmont Heber, director de Seck se enteró de aquel peculiar caso.

Aquella noche, apareció él en la sala de urgencias del hospital interno de Seck y habló con los papás de Constanze.

—Ella no sobrevivirá—dijo, de forma segura y convincente—, los médicos no le dan más tiempo de vida. Si la desconectamos ella morirá.

Ninguno de los dos ingenieros lloraron. Ellos confiaban en su ciencia, aquella con la cual habían experimentado desde su ingreso en Seck.

—Podríamos—sugirió Bertram—, usar el proyecto "Gefühllos" en Constanze.

Amara, en cambio frunció el ceño e interrumpió a su esposo.

—¿Dices que usaremos ese proyecto en nuestra propia hija?

—No tenemos otra opción, sino lo hacemos ella morirá.

—¡No ha sido probado aún! No es lo mismo ejecutar el proyecto en computadora a hacerlo realidad en un humano.

Egmont miraba a los padres de Constanze y en ese momento entendió que tan frágil podía ser el humano en momentos de crisis. No había fortaleza, había desunión y caos.

—Usen el proyecto complementario—sugirió Egmont—, hay 0.0000000001% de probabilidades de que resulte mejor que usar Gefühllos.

Amara apretó sus puños y asintió.

—Que así sea entonces—dijo resignado Bertram, mirando por última vez a Constanze entubada.

El proyecto complementario era un proyecto desarrollado a la par por ellos, consistía en dividir el alma del cuerpo, el alma receptora de todas las emociones era separada. El alma, según una teoría, no era considerada como la dadora de la vida misma, sino el origen de las emociones. Al separarla, le darían más esperanzas de vivir a Constanze y su alma pararía a un Stanbot, un robot autónomo amigable con los humanos.

Amara se sentía culpable por usar a su propia hija para los fines de una organización, pero el fin justificaba los medios. Así que después de una riesgosa operación de treinta y dos horas, en la cual ellos mismos participaron lograron dividir el cuerpo de su alma.

Los signos vitales de Constanze volvieron a la normalidad. Los médicos no podían creérselo y a continuación procedieron a realizar el protocolo pertinente A.B.0, el cuál sugería enviar al objeto experimental a una cuarentena dentro de un cuarto aislado.

Con el paso de las horas, Constanze abrió nuevamente los ojos. Los médicos supervisaban su avance, confirmando que no quedó daño cerebral. Sin embargo, el médico Holbein detectó una anomalía.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—preguntó Amara.

—Constanze tiene mutismo selectivo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Aunque si bien su alma ha sido separada no sabemos por cuanto tiempo dure su mutismo. Podrían ser horas, días, meses o incluso por siempre. Ella hablará cuando sienta que sea necesario, cuando esté relejada.

Amara mira a su hija nuevamente, ahora ella intenta caminar en aquel cuarto aislado. Siente pena, se siente avergonzada por haberle hecho aquello.

—Ingeniera, ¿sabe usted lo que esto conlleva?—preguntó el doctor Holbein.

—El proyecto complementario usando a los stanbots... Sé sus riesgos. Lo hemos diseñado por años, nunca pensé que podría llegar a verlo funcionando. Ella a partir de ahora perderá toda capacidad de socializar y tener emociones. Nunca sentirá tristeza, enojo o alegría. Lo ha perdido todo, en teoría. Vivirá, pero será como un robot humano. Sus emociones ahora están en su stanbot personal, y ahí están parte de sus recuerdos. En este momento ella definitivamente lo ha perdido todo, ¿no?

—Ha perdido sus recuerdos—confirmó el doctor—, bajo estas circunstancias ella no sabe quiénes son ustedes. Dentro de unas horas programaremos un protocolo en ella para que pueda desenvolverse con naturalidad en un ambiente social.

—Es mejor que sea así... ni Bertram ni yo sabíamos que esto podría pasar, que usaríamos a nuestra hija. Nunca nos lo perdonaría.

La mirada de Constanze se cruzó con la suya. Por primera vez Amara lloró en público. Su propia hija no la reconocía.

—El proyecto complementario fue el dador de vida, ella vivirá.

* * *

 **N/A** Bueno, hace tiempo había leído la teoría de qué pasó con Constanze y porqué no hablaba y demás. Bien, para aclarar las cosas esto es el mutismo selectivo: es un trastorno de Ansiedad Infantil que consiste en que los niños afectados, en determinados contextos o circunstancias, pueden llegar a inhibirse de manera tal que parecen mudos, a pesar de poder hablar normalmente en situaciones en las que se sienten cómodos y relajados.

Entonces, esto confirma por qué Constanze sí dijo una palabra en el capítulo 25 de LWA. Ahora, parte de lo que plasmé en esta viñeta es cannon (según leí en varias páginas de fb, el hecho de que el alma de Constanze está en un stanbot), lo demás de la organización y sus padres es completamente mío. No es cannon. Es como yo imaginé que sucedería.

Espero les haya gustado, si les gustó un review me animaría mucho.

¡Saludos!


End file.
